Strong Love
by StarBrown
Summary: It takes place when Usa has returned to Iga. It has been five years since and she is happy.She is in the path of being one of the most strongest ninjas ever.When Hanzo comes, to make her his, more problems a will learn there is more to her family.
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since I ran back to Iga. I ran away from Hanzo. I wasn't good enough for him neither did he want me there. Grandpa wasn't so happy about me returning, but he got over it…two months later. Mamezo has grown to be a fine, skillful, shinboi ninja. Goemon, has taught him and a couple of other ninjas in the village. Of course Goemon keeps trying to get back together with me. I haven't said yes to him…but I might…if these feelings for Hanzo go away…

"USA!" A voice screamed under me. I smiled.

I looked down to see a boy golden-headed boy looking up at me with green eyes that showed worry.

"Usa, please be careful!" Mamezo cried. For a fourteen year old he still acts six.

"Mamezo I'm fine! I'm just catching a sight at the contest!" I stood up on the branch of the high tree and watched as the other ninjas were competing.

We have this every year. There will be three challenges. The first one is the jumping course. They will be jumping in the trees and the first one to fall on the ground lose. It is one of the easiest, but it's difficult when you have other people jumping in front of you.

The second one is skating across the Miyo Pond. You have to move on top of the water to get to the other side. The pond is very big however, the shoes you wear for this event can get cut by rocks and caught in fishing lines. It gets harder because there is a narrow passage way at the end of the pond. You have to slide down to get to the next round.

The last round includes the last two all together. They usually change it up every year, so I don't know what they are going to do.

"Mamezo, I'm going ahead!" I shouted before jumping to the next tree.

By the time I got to the end of the third round Grandpa was there. He still looked the same. Old. White hair. Eyes that looked shut. Short. I still love him though.

"Grandpa!" I called and started walking toward him.

I have to admit I have grown over the years. My hair reached my elbows. I have became more skilled in my ninja skills. I lost some weight and I'm only 20!

"Usagi! Where have you been!" Grandpa waited for me to walked near him before hitting me on the head with his stick.

"Owww! Grandpa! That hurt!" I put my hands on my head to protect it from getting hit again. He has been doing that a lot lately.

"I was coming!" I explained.

"Hmph! You had me and Hanzo waiting for you!" Grandpa said before he scooted over to the right away from me.

_Did he say Hanzo?_

I looked up and saw _him_….Hanzo!

His hair was still brown and he looked stronger than before. He got taller and his eyes seemed brighter.

"Usagi?" My name came out of his mouth so smoothly.

"H-Hanzo? What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Your Grandfather invited me."

I sent my eyes over by Grandpa who was five feet away from me and still moving away.

"Usa! You left me behind, but I caught up! Oh, Hanzo you're here!" Mamezo said when he finally looked up.

"Mamezo you grown!" Hanzo laughed and patted him on the head.

"Yup!"

Hanzo looked in my direction, "You too Usagi."

I blushed, "Yeah…so…you came… welcome!"

He walked over to me suddenly and hugged me tightly. I gasped. I didn't know what to do. My face was beyond red right now. I felt…comfortable….safe…loved. However, all that changed when he let go of me.

I turned my head to the side so he wouldn't see my face. It was too embarrassing!

"Oh, Hanzo you should meet Goemon! Usagi's ex-fiancé!"Grandpa said in a cheering voice.

I glared at him, "Grand. Pa." Was he doing this on purpose!

"Yeah, Goemon is so cool! He taught me how to be a ninja!" Mamezo exclaimed. Shut up!

"Oh, I didn't know any of this…" Hanzo said.

"I'm still trying to get them together….but Usagi won't listen to me!" Grandpa pouted.

"So he can run away again like last time! Leaving me at the altar?" I shouted. It was true! Goemon left me at the altar on our wedding day. I don't know why, but he did!

"Usagi, when are you going to get over it and marry me?"

I turned around and saw Goemon. He smiled at me.

_Damn….!_


	2. Chapter 2

…..LONG NO WRITE…XD

I glared at Goemon, "Tried that already and you ran off!"

Goemon sighed, "Usagi …that was years ago!"

I snapped , "I don't care!"

"Now, now lets not get into a agreement…There are plenty of others men willing to take Usagi hand in marriage…unless Hanzo, is willing to still take my offer…" Grandpa eyes had a sneaking spark in them.

"Grandpa, I'm not a prize! I can choose on my own!" I groaned, but almost got smacked with the stick again.

"Nonsense! Usa, you are a skillful shinboi ninja now. You are also a herbiest, you will make a great wife and mother. However, you need to find a husband! I'm not going to have my granddaughter single for the rest of her life! Also you…blah blah blah blah!" I blocked him out for awhile.

"…"

I had nothing to say…there was nothing to say because honestly I wanted Hanzo to be my husband and father of my kids but…if he doesn't agree…then…

"Usa? Did you hear a word I just said?" Grandpa screamed.

I looked up t him with a pitiful look on my face and sighed, "…" Then I jumped into a nearby tree.

"USA!" Grandpa yelled.

I ignored him and ran in the tree tops. I needed to clear my head. This was way too much! I thought I left this all behind! I thought I could forget about Hanzo…forget about him letting me leave…about Goemon…and marriage…but I can't!

Swinging from branch to branch.

Tree to tree.

Cutting through the air like a sharp leaf. No wonder so many guys wanted me. I'm a powerful, graceful, sexy, shinboi ninja. I was rare. I felt the earth, the sun and the wind.

I jumped of the tree I was on and looked around. I smiled, "My favorite spot!"

I was at the top of the edge of a beautiful waterfall. It was at least 300ft. it showed a great landscape of the forest and other towns. I sat near the edge, but not to close. I breathed in and out.

"Well, I got to say you are the most graceful shinboi ninja I ever seen! You improved a lot!" I snapped my head to the side and saw Hanzo. He was sitting next to me with his eyes closed and smiling.

"I…misjudged you Usa…I should have never thrown you out then let you go back here," Hanzo smiled at me.

"…" I slightly blushed and looked away. "You don't need to apologize. I wasn't good at the time so it's okay now…"

"Usa…" I cut him off.

"No, really. I wasn't good enough at the time nor was I wiser either…" I sweatdropped but kept a smile on my face and looked a t the Horizon with the wind blowing.

I felt free now and confident. "But now I understand and I'm better now…a whole lot better! So…" I turned to Hanzo and smiled, "Let's forget about the past and see the future, okay?" I stood up and handed him y hand.

I smiled, "Hanzo!"

He looked at me surprised and awed. He flashed those perfect teeth at me and grabbed my hand. Once he pulled me close and he didn't let go of my hand. Instead he placed it over his heart.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Usagi…it will be a great honor for me to be…" Hanzo was cut off by an arrow going straight in between us.

"I don't think so pal! Usagi is going to be my wife!"

We snapped our heads to the voice.

It was Jin. Jin was one of the males in our village that helped me learn. He wanted the best of the best and he promised me he would have made me the best.

His hair was blonde and he had blue eyes. He was muscular and always had his arrows and bow on him.

"Jin? What?"


End file.
